Human Nature
by Addicteddict
Summary: Sheldon finally beds his long term girlfriend Odette - But it is not going to be as easy as he might think! RATED M! Sheldon/OC WARNING: Not native english speaker.


**Human Nature**

**AN:** Alright! Hello everyone! I'm sorry for being slack on uploading on - But there's been a lot going on. In my fandom moment of TBBT I decided to create a one shot with Sheldon and a character of mine! If it so happens that people really like the story and want it to continue, I might put it into consideration! I have a whole story planned, however, this is originally just planned for a fun one shot!  
**Please note:** I LOOOOOOVE Sheldon/Amy but have only left her out in this universe, because I found it funny to pair him up with a character I had been working on for some time, for fun. And here she is with Sheldon!  
**CLAIMER: **I don't own any characters in the story beside my OC - all characters belongs to FOX studio and those creating them. I don't make any money of this story nor attempt to.

Now, ENJOY! 3

* * *

Penny looked at the tiny girl standing beside Sheldon. Even in her high heels, she barely reached his chest. She had wildly untamed red hair, freckles that nearly covered her entire face, and wore a pair of huge glasses that enhanced her big grey eyes. She was tiny and almost disappearing in the baggy black 'Gotham City' shirt she was wearing.

"We'll be going to the comic store. Now, feel free to engage yourself in coitus whilst we're gone. It will take approximately 30 minutes to get there, buy the latest issue of X-men, and return-but I assume you will only need approximately eight if Leonard withholds his ejaculation to the longest today," Sheldon spoke and raised an eyebrow toward Leonard who protested by groaning loudly.

Sheldon burst into his usual nearly inaudible laugh before he walked out the door with Odette following him.

"My God." Penny implied.

"Yeah I know! I totally last more than eight minutes right?" Leonard asked hopefully all the while looking at Penny.

"Oh, yes yes, of course sweetie, but I meant… How long have Sheldon and Odette been together?"

Leonard paused for a moment to think. "About two years I'd say."

"How on earth can a girl as sweet as her put up with someone as annoying as Sheldon?"

"Even I can't answer that question, I think no one can. But apparently they have seemed to do well together even though she's no physicist as Sheldon always thought his so called mate was to be. She's the only girl I've ever seen kissing him other than his mother."

"I thought Sheldon hated all sorts of physical contact with human beings?"

"He does. But apparently there's something about this girl he for once doesn't find repulsive," Leonard said and rose from his seat as he brought the empty boxes of Chinese food to the bin in the kitchen.

"That's the weirdest thing I've ever seen. I always thought of Sheldon to be asexual or something."

"Well apparently he isn't, as he said: She's oddly the only person who makes his body heat up and heart pump 9.8 percent faster when she is near him."

"Aww." Penny said as a cute grin appeared upon her face. "Sheldon's in love that's so adorable!" She smiled and snuggled up to Leonard as he sat down on the couch once again. "How did Sheldon even meet Odette?"

"Well…" Leonard began.

¤¤¤¤¤¤ 2 years, 5 months, two days, nineteen minutes and six seconds previously ¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Dear lord, it's cold outside. I suggest you fix the heating facility in your car quite soon, Leonard," Sheldon stated as Leonard and he came through the large transparent glass doors to the University. It was not unlikely for Sheldon to speak his mind when unsatisfied. However, Leonard could do nothing but agree to his meticulously timed outburst.

"Alright I agree. I'll get it fixed as soon as possible. We can't have the great Sheldon freezing to death." Leonard added with a roll of his eyes as he took off his glasses to get rid of the steam that had appeared as they had entered indoors.

"If I may add-"

"You may not-"

" – It's not implausible that I could essentially freeze to death in your car, as I have a very minuscule amount of body fat and low body heat."

"Oh boy. Don't want that to happen." Leonard added sarcastically.

"Guys! Have you heard the news?" Raj and Howard came running up to Sheldon and Leonard as they reached the cafeteria. A daily coffee for Leonard and the typical 8.05am Lemon tea for Sheldon, with half a teaspoon of granulated sugar to soften the otherwise harsh taste of lemon slightly, but not significantly – to quote correctly.

"No, I don't think so. What happened?" Leonard asked baffled as Howard cuts in.

"There's a new department opening at the university…Linguistic studies, and I've heard the head of the department is pretty neat!" Howard said whilst adjusting his turtleneck. "She's young and oh ever so gorgeous!"

"Dude. You have a girlfriend." Raj implied, and sat down at their usual table.

"Yeah so?"

"Means you can't have her if you expect you keep your current girlfriend; you know the only girl who is actually interested in you."

"Okay, point taken. Well at least I have nothing to lose. Leonard and Penny are fooling around and it would be a miracle if you'd end up with a woman like her whilst sober." Howard implied raising an eyebrow and shrugging his shoulders. "And let's face that there's no kind of human on earth who is actually suitable for Sheldon."

"Hey." Sheldon burst. "You sound just like my momma. Although I am to believe she meant that no one is ever good enough for her little Shelley. However, that is remarkably true. If I was to actually find a suitable mate for me, I could get whomever I want. I am everything a mammal female of our status wants: suitable for producing perfect genes."

"Yeah, you just keep on believing that." Raj said and gazed at Sheldon with a distant look of disbelief.

"Look! There she is!" Howard pointed out and gazed over at the Cafeteria's cashier.

"Oh wow. She's cute." Raj implied as he turned around to look at the red haired girl paying for her tea at the cashier. "If she's at the Linguistics department, I bet I could woo her with some of my excellent native language. She'd most likely be baffled and amazed of the Hindi language that I speak." Raj crooked an eyebrow in a cocky manner.

"Yeah, right. If so you would actually have to talk to her. Oh look, here's your chance, she's coming over." Leonard grinned and looked at Raj's otherwise lovely tan face nearly turn white.

"Oh Snap!"

"Why, hello there, young lady." Howard leaned charmingly over the table as he saw the new department leader pass by. The woman stopped for a brief moment and turned around to face the table.

"Eh, Hello." She said and smiled at the boys.

"Welcome here at Caltech! Would you like to have a seat?" Leonard pointed out and offered the woman a seat at the end of the table. "I'm Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, this is Dr. Raj Koothrappali, Dr. Sheldon Cooper, and Howard Wolowitz."

Howard gave Leonard a deadpan look. After all, he holds a Masters from MIT.

"Hello, my name is Odette Benoît, pleased to meet you all."

"Uh. Odette Benoît, sounds French and exotic." Howard purred and leaned over to Odette.

"It is French." She pointed out. "Now sit over there." She said, suggesting Wolowitz switched seats with Leonard.

"If I may add: I find it rather repulsive that Cal Tech even opened up a Linguistics department. Cal Tech is an Institute of Technology, not institute of Wobble languages." Sheldon added.

"Well, Linguistics is a scientific study of the human language in itself. Not to mention Linguistics additionally draws on and informs work from such diverse fields as acoustics, anthropology, biology, computer science, human anatomy, informatics, neuroscience, philosophy, psychology, sociology, and speech-language pathology. Without us, you're nothing but a lot of unnamed particles."

"Alright, I admit, regretfully, I am mistaken." Sheldon admitted. "And how many are there at the new department?"

"One. Me." Odette smiled cockily at Sheldon.

"How preposterous. You cannot run a whole department on your own. That's unlikely to be possible. If so, you would have to speak approximately 30 languages!"

"Ah Oui. I speak exactly 50 languages fluently." Odette smiled.

"50?!" Leonard spat.

"Oui. I have a high function of the peculiar structure. I speak English, French, German, Spanish, Finnish, Danish, Norwegian, Swedish, Icelandic, Faeroese, Portuguese, Hindi, Japanese, Korean, Mandarin, Russian, Ukrainian, Italian, Hawaiian, Bengali, Polish, Turkish, Thai, Arabic, Uzbek, Burmese, Tagalog, Zulu, Latin, Greek, Magyar, Romanian, Khmer, Czech, Persian, Armenian, Croatian, Malay, Greenlandic, Estonian, Hebrew, Latvian, Maltese, Mongolian, Dutch, Palauan, Slovenian, Sinhala, Swahili and of course Slovak. And currently is on and off learning the language Na'vi."

The guys looked at Odette in amazement – everyone except Sheldon.

"Fascinating! You must have a significant defect on your Cortex." Sheldon added.

"Awh. Thank you. I'm flattered."

"Don't be, I merely stated a fact." Sheldon said before he rose from his seat and wandered off to his office to start his work.

* * *

As Sheldon and Odette finally came home they found the apartment to be empty. Penny and Leonard had surely gone to Penny's as there was no exceeding time limit of when they were able to engage in coitus over there, but were more than happy to have come home to an empty place.

"How jolly! Now we can read the new issue of X-men without being bothered by obnoxious noises!" Sheldon said as he walked over to sit at his usual spot.

"Or…" Odette began as she walked towards Sheldon. "We can finally get to engage ourselves in some physical activity too." She smirked and leaned slightly over to Sheldon.

"But it isn't Wii night tonight that would be preposterous." Sheldon stated and laid the magazine on the table in front of him.

"Not Wii! You know… PHYSICAL attachments to each other…"

"What do you – Ooh. You're suggesting we would employ to intercourse?"

"Oui Monsieur." She smirked and drew herself closer to him, leading up to a hot and passionate kiss.

"Oh dear." Sheldon jumped back in mere fear and fell over the edge of the couch and landed head first on the hard wooden floor.

"Oh sweetie, are you alright?" Odette looked down at Sheldon.

"Uh, yes, I, uh… Odette… You know how I feel about getting intimate to another Homo Sapien! I mean I've gotten used to sharing saliva with you, but frankly I'd rather not have my reproductive area congregate yours!"

"Oh Come on, Sheldon. You know it's just in the nature of Humans to want sex to express their feelings for each other." Odette said as she held a firm grasp onto his hand and helped him up on the couch once more.

"I don't express feelings in any way! And it's normal for living organisms like us, to connect in copulation when wanting to reproduce! And I would gladly attribute to gift the earth with a reproduction from our genetics, but I see no purpose of doing it for the sake of sexual pleasure! That's just absurd."

"Oh Sheldon… Come on! You must admit that we've got to try it at some point. Perhaps even for the sake of reproduction then? I promise, no usage of condoms then. Just PLEASE let's just try it. I've only withheld myself from humping you like a rabbit because I really care for you. If you really care for me too, you would do it. And even Spock did it." Odette said as her eyes met his, begging for him to finally give in and treat her the way she needed. She stared into his eyes for a long time before Sheldon finally sighed deeply and gave in to her peer pressure.

"Alright." He spat annoyingly. "I'll have sexual intercourse with you."

"Oh Shelly!" Odette smiled and nearly threw herself into a long and wet kiss if he had not stopped her by shoving his hand in her face.

"Well not _now_. I'll have to study up on sexual penetrative acts and 'outercourse' as I know nothing about how to do it. If it is to be done, it is to be done right!" He stated and quickly went over to his desk and opened his computer to do further research on the topic.

Odette sighed deeply. "Oh God, fine! Study up on it or whatever. I'll be in your bedroom waiting for your arrival." She rolled her eyes and went off to the bathroom to shower before leaving for her weird ass boyfriend's bedroom.

"Don't worry! This won't take long! If even Penny understands this then it should be a piece of cake to read!"

In the meantime Sheldon had been studying up as if he was going to finals. Odette made her way to his bedroom after her short, but lovely, shower. She'd unpacked some of the lingerie she'd bought online especially for the occasion, when she would finally get to share her intimacy with Sheldon: a lovely bra and a pair of panties with a Superwoman touch on them. She was certain he would acknowledge her effort in making him like what she wore. Had she not forgotten it at home, she would have brought the sexy Catwoman costume she planned on wearing, just to wind him up a bit.

The door to the room opened at last and a nervous and pale looking Sheldon peeped into the room, finding his girlfriend sitting on his bed, prepared for the current mating event.

"Come hither, my sweet geek." Odette teased and leaned over his bed, smoothly swaying her butt in the air, which to Sheldon seemed like a most typical signal from the female to the male that she was in heat, ready to mate. Sheldon stepped into the room, wearing only a pair of Superman briefs and tried hopelessly to cover up his naked body with his hands. This was beyond doubt going to be the most difficult task for him, ever. He reluctantly moved towards the bed and nearly as he reached it, Odette grasped hold of him like a wild beast and threw him onto the bed sheets. Sitting now on top of his stomach she bent over and covered his mouth with hers. She kissed him like she'd never done before and to her surprise the kiss was repaid.

Sheldon felt an unknown tingling in his groin, surprisingly it felt rather good.

"Uh, Odette – I'm not sure I can –"

"Shh. For once, don't speak, just lie back and enjoy." She smirked and kissed him upon his chest, slowly and intimately making her way down to his groin one small kiss at a time. As she reached the top of his briefs she grabbed a hold with two fingers on each side and slid them gently down his last uncovered area.

"No! I can't do thi – Oh, dear lord – That's kind of nice." Sheldon groaned lightly as she slid gently her tongue against the blood filled erection of his. "Oh dear, I assume this so called initial excitement phase. Did you know according to the human sexual response cycle which –"

"I swear to God, if you don't shut up I'll bite you!" Odette stated and looked at him with a threatening look. Sheldon nodded in response and signaled a zipping favor over his mouth to state he would remain quiet for now.

"Good." She smirked and continued her journey of tasting and exploring his male genitalia. She skillfully used her tongue to slide gently up and down the shaft before inserting him into her warm mouth. She'd wanted to get intimate with Sheldon for quite some time, and was extremely turned on by the fact that he even allowed her to touch his body in such a vivid and intimate manner.

Sheldon on the other hand was drawing on some weird facial gestures in response to Odette's intimacy. As much as he had tried he could not keep his mouth shut and small groans and yelps escaped his lips. His toes crumbled to the new and yet slightly familiar sensation he'd experienced only few times in his life. And as it has been purely investigated on his own – it wasn't half as good as this.

But how? How could he even enjoy such simple and old humanity rituals? Even the mere thought of her oral bacteria conjugating with his penis repulsive. But this burning feeling of sensation was even too much for the beautiful minded man to resist. He felt as if even he, as smart as he was, tuned into a cavern state of mind.

"Mm. I knew my man would like this." Odette smirked naughtily, keeping her tongue working at all time. She grabbed around his root, firmly moving her hands up and down along her mouth until she gasped to catch her breath. "Want to see how adults really play?" Once more a smirk grew on her face as she gently slipped off her bra and panties, moving her hips over his great erection.

"Get ready for the big bang." She chuckled and lowered herself on top of him, causing Sheldon to yelp out in a practically pathetic groan.

"Oh dear lord." He complained as the warmth of her insides had surrounded his most sensitive body part. He felt close to blacking out as Odette began moving her plump womanly hips, letting him easily glide in and out of her. She moaned quietly. It was such an incredible feeling for her to have Sheldon deeply buried inside of her. She had waited so long for this to happen, and at last she truly felt like they were a real couple.

"Oh, Sheldon," she moaned lightly. "It feels so good." She bit her lips and begun to pick up more speed, yelping as she did.

Sheldon, however, felt almost too overwhelmed by the new feeling. He could barely think straight anymore, as if all information inside his head disappeared. It was when it struck him like an explosion; he suddenly thought he understood the expression of the big bang.

"Oh yes, oh, OH God!" He exclaimed loudly as he felt himself erupting like a volcano inside her, emptying him completely, as if he'd build up all of his baby batter until this very day. "Oh God." He repeated a few times and panted softly.

"What?" Odette burst. "Sheldon! Did you cum already?" She asked looking at him with a baffled facial expression.

"Haah. I'm done with the coitus for now; it's like gym class all over again. I do not have the corporeal strength for such vivid tasks." He wheezed tiredly.

"Like you did any work." Odette raised her eyebrows at Sheldon.

"There's no need to get impolite." Sheldon claimed. "Alright, if you would kindly get off now, that would be terrific."

"So much for cuddling after sex." Odette said as she got off Sheldon and sat beside him grabbing the birth control she had left on the drawer.

"Well I don't do cuddles; besides, I am in need to go take a shower after this – eurh – exchange of human bacteria." Sheldon sat up and as quick as possible he wrapped his robes around him and tied it. "Hold on a second, is that birth control? Did you trick me?" Sheldon burst as he saw Odette swallowing her pill. "You said this was merely for purpose of reproducing our wondrous genetics!"

"Oh no hun – this is." She paused for a moment. "It's just my vitamins." She said, thank god Sheldon was no expert in recognizing lies and sarcasms. She'd always used her birth control to moderate her disgustingly heavy periods, luckily for her it had come quite in handy. There was no way she'd want to get pregnant just yet.

"Oh thank God. I would rather not have to engage in that another time, unless it would be absolutely essentially. Although, I admit you did a great job at the sexual penetrative act, rather effective for a good release." She stood up and put on a pair of slippers. He turned around and looked at Odette still lying on his bed.

"What now?"

"You're still in my bed." Sheldon stated.

"Seriously? After two years of relationship, you still won't let me stay in your bed unless you're in it?"

"Well it has nothing to do with that I don't want you to – oh who am I kidding, I don't want you in my bed. Now get off my bed. Shoo-Shoo."

Odette smirked and began spreading herself over his bed further. "Make me." She said teasingly as she enjoyed the annoyed expression appearing on Sheldon's face whenever he didn't get his way.

"Odette, get out of my bed this instant!"

"Oh. I'm sorry I'm too tired to move anywhere after this long lasting coitus." She said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm?"

"Oh yes." She smirked. "Oh, Uh no – look at this mess. Vaginal lubricant and semen is getting all over your bed." Odette teased as she wiggled her ass on his sheets.

"Stop this, immediately!" Sheldon said, as his face began twitching in causation of his compulsive disorder of wanting everything to be clean."

Odette stopped wiggling her ass and raised her brows at Sheldon again. "Oh, mon bébé, I thought you were supposed to go take a shower? Think of all those bacterias right now, growing on your skin and making you such a filthy and dirty little boy. " She sneered at Sheldon who clearly seemed uncomfortable with that fact.

"Alright, I suppose I could always burn the sheets later and buy new ones. Fine. You win this round Benoít!" Sheldon said before he went to the bathroom in a hurry.

"1 – 0 to the French chick." Odette bent over the bed and searched for something in her backpack: "Aha. Good thing I came prepared when I brought this bag a long time ago." She pulled up a big pink vibrator with a shaft that was able to swirl and a little bunny in the end that could vibrate. "If you want anything done, you got to do it yourself. Now show mommy what you can do, mechanical Sheldon." She turned on the vibrator and stuck it slowly underneath the duvet.

"Ooooh my. Good boy."

* * *

So there we go! A little story that I hope you liked! Please leave reviews, would love to know what you think of this story and the characters! Thank you!


End file.
